Lo sabía
by CounterCutterNStriker
Summary: Manabe se encuentra en su habitación en una tarde aburrida. Entonces Minaho entra en acción. YAOI


Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Level-5 y sus respectivos creadores .

Este fan fic no esta creado para fines lucrativos o denigrar a ninguna persona moral que se encargue de distribuir la serie, manga y videojuegos.

Disfruten

* * *

La tarde era aburrida. No obstante Manabe se encontraba en su habitación entretenido viendo vídeos en su tableta. Estaba tan adentrado en los vídeos que veía que en ningún momento escucho como se abría la puerta de su armario. Tampoco escucho el momento en que Minaho salía de dentro del armario, ni tampoco escucho el momento en que el chico de cabello naranja se le acercaba sigilosamente por la espalda.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Pregunto Minaho observando por encima del hombro de Manabe el contenido que estaba en la tableta.

-¡Minaho!… ¿Minaho? ¡Minaho, ¿que haces aquí?! -exclamó Manabe exaltado mientras volteaba su cabeza para observar a Minaho.

-¿Estás chateando? -continuo preguntando, haciendo caso omiso a la reprimenda de Manabe.

-¡No, no estoy chateando!

-¿Estás viendo porno?

-¡No, tampoco estoy viendo porno!

-¿Estás chateando y viendo porno?, wow, mil respetos para ti Manabe, debe de ser difícil hacer las dos … las tres cosas a la vez.

-¡¿Qué insinúas al decir que estoy haciendo tres cosas a la vez? ¿y como demonios entraste? no escuche que entraras!

-Ah así que si estabas viendo porno Manabe…

-¡No, no estaba viendo porno.¿Cómo entraste?!

-Ah, eso, estaba en tu armario

-¡¿Que hacías en mi armario?!

-Estaba oliendo tu ropa

-¿Por qué estabas oliendo mi ropa?

-Por que -respondió mientras llevaba ambos brazos por encima de los hombros de Manabe, abrazándolo por detrás y luego le acerco su rostro al oído derecho para susurrarle- me gusta tu olor Manabe -concluyo y finalmente le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, logrando con esto que el rostro de Manabe se ruborizara fuertemente.

-Que tonterías dices Minah… -estaba diciendo mientras movía su rostro en la dirección en que se encontraba el rostro de Minaho cuando fue acallado en el momento en que sus labios se encontraron abruptamente con los de este.

Sorpresivamente la ubicación de Minaho paso de estar detrás de Manabe, para estar del lado derecho de este, lo que le facilito al chico de ojos verdes el cambio de posición de sus brazos que pasaron de rodear el pecho de Manabe a estar detrás de la nuca de este ultimo; así pudo evitar que Manabe quisiera apartar sus labios. Lo que al principio había comenzado como un beso sorpresivo ahora era algo más parecido a un beso forzado debido a que el chico de lentes buscaba apartarse de los labios de Minaho. No paso mucho tiempo para que al fin pudiera librarse de aquel beso.

-¡¿Que te ocurre?! -exclamó Manabe mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Eh? ¿no te gusto? -respondió mientras se erguía hasta alcanzar la estatura de Manabe- tal vez no te lo di bien, déjame intentarlo otra vez -tomo por la cintura al chico de lentes mientras acercaba nuevamente sus labios hacia los de este.

-No, ¡¿estás loco?! -replico mientras empujaba a Minaho, tratando de apartarlo de el.

-Bueno -una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, llevo su mano derecha a su barbilla e hizo contacto visual con Manabe- si estoy loco, muy loco por ti Manabe.

Tras escuchar esto Manabe dirigió rápidamente su mirada hacia la esquina derecha del piso, como si aquellas palabras le hubieran dado una bofetada, algo que obviamente era una forma de expresar nerviosismo, sus palabras habían hecho efecto en Manabe. Minaho lo había notado.

-No digas tonterías -respondió, esta vez con un tono mucho más calmado y con cierta inseguridad.

-¿Por que habría de ser una tontería? -nuevamente se acerco al chico de lentes, esta vez de una forma tranquila hasta tomarlo con ambas manos por la cintura.

-Por que… -alzo un poco la mirada y cruzo brevemente miradas con Minaho, luego volvió su mirada hacía abajo- por que somos chicos… -respondió afligido.

-¿A ti te importa? -acerco su rostro de forma cautelosa hasta que su nariz choco suavemente con las mejillas de Manabe, entonces se deleito por unos instantes con el aroma que este despedía.

-Ese no es el punto… -quiso continuar pero fue interrumpido.

-Eres muy lindo Manabe -beso tiernamente la mejilla derecha de Manabe y luego se aparto- tan lindo como lo podría ser una chica ¿sabias? -no tardo en sentir como el cuerpo de Manabe se estremecía.

-Deja de decir…

-No son tonterías -interrumpió nuevamente a Manabe- es la verdad, me gustas desde hace mucho Manabe.

La mirada de Manabe se alzo hasta cruzar miradas con Minaho, entonces se encontró con una mirada sincera, sin atisbo de dudas.

-¿Entonces te importa? -volvió a preguntar Minaho.

-No, no me importa -respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras continuaba cruzando miradas con Minaho.

-¿Incluso si ambos somos chicos?

-No me importa.

-¿Te gusto?

Al escuchar esto la sonrisa de Manabe se agrando hasta el punto de mostrar los dientes, cerro los ojos y le respondió.

-Si me gustas Minaho.

-Gracias -ahora era Minaho quien sonreía al escuchar aquella respuesta.

De nueva cuenta los labios de ambos se pegaron, en esta ocasión un profundo beso correspondido en el que Minaho aprovecho el momento para llevar a Manabe a su cama en donde lo obligo a sentarse, para después recostarlo. Entonces se alejo de los labios de Manabe.

-¿Minaho? -pregunto desconcertado ante la falta de los labios de Minaho.

-No te preocupes Manabe -tomo los brazos de el mencionado llevándolos por encima de la cabeza de este logrando aprisionarlos para luego montarse sobre su cuerpo- voy amarte como nadie lo ha hecho.

Fin.

* * *

Bueno, no puedo estar más emocionado con Inazuma Eleven Go en estos momentos, y es que desde el comienzo de la serie se me había hecho muy aburrida y sin tanta emoción como lo había sido Inazuma Eleven. Ahora que Galaxy esta en transmisión no pude evitar ver con mejores animos la serie, y es que vamos eso de avatars, armaduras y mixi max (chrono stone se me hizo un batidillo al ahí se va de Inazuma Eleven) solo le quitaban presencia a la serie, ya sin ellas podemos decir que han regresado a sus orígenes (y así es como espero que continúen).

Pero no todo va de eso, los personajes en Galaxy se me hacen más carismáticos (a día de hoy me pregunto como no pudieron haberlos puesto desde el principio), y es de ahí que sale esta pareja (que en mi opinión es lo mejor que hay en parejas yaoi de I.E. GO ^p^) Minaho x Manabe, pareja que me encanta bastante, y no es para menos ya que ambos son defensas, son lindos, son inteligentes, ¡son el cerebro del equipo! (dejan a Shindou como si fuera cualquier cosa). Por eso tenia que escribir algo con estos dos, y paff aquí esta. Espero que este fic sea del agrado de los lectores.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
